A major objective of business organizations that sell products or services is to increase their sales without increasing sales expenses. Increasing sales with limited increase of sales expenses is referred to herein as sales optimization.
Many of these organizations employ sales departments that include organization representatives. Those organization representatives conduct their sales efforts through vocal interactions with customers, users or other persons. Sales optimization may be achieved by increasing the ratio between the number of successful sales and the overall number of sale attempts. This ratio is referred to herein as successful sales ratio.
A key success factor for increasing the successful sales ratio is the estimation of the probability for a successful sale. Based on this estimation, organization representatives can decide whether to introduce a sale attempt.
Many systems provide sale success probability estimations based on customer relationship management (CRM) data or other data. Based on these estimations organization representatives can decide whether to introduce a sale attempt or not.